Welcome to Wonderland
by evil child of slytherin
Summary: The jourlan of one Virginia Weasley. Her life is filled with drugs, sex, depression and cutting…can anyone pull her out before its too late?
1. Birthday

Welcome to Wonderland  
  
Summary: The journal of one Virginia Weasley. Her life is filled with drugs, sex, depression and cutting.can anyone pull her out before its too late?  
  
August 20th, Wednesday.  
  
It was in the end of my fifth year when I first tried pot. I was looking for an empty classroom to study for my charms final in peace and quite when I stumbled upon Colin Creevey and a couple Hufflepuffs smoking. I was curious so I talked them into letting me try some. They were probably scared that I would tell on them so they were fine with sharing. At first it didn't do anything to me, which irritated them for some reason. So they promised to smoke me out again the next day. So we smoked again, and again nothing happened. So we did it again. And oh god, it was wonderful. I've never laughed so much in my whole entire life. I was rolling around on the floor laughing and crying for no reason what so ever. It was great. It made life good again. It made me forget about everything. I forgot about Tom and the chamber, I forgot that we were on the brink of war. I forgot that my family was poor, and that I had to wear hand-me-down robes. I forgot that I had six annoying brothers. I was just one happy kid for 3 glorious hours.  
  
And that's how it all started.  
  
I soon became friends with all the school stoners. Its really funny how weed can overcome house rivalry. When we some it doesn't matter who we are. I've smoked with Slytherins, Hufflepuffs , Gryffindors and even a few Ravenclaws. There aren't really too many Ravenclaw stoners, cuz weed sort of makes you slow. I've heard most of them do speed and stuff.. Anyway so it turns out that Hogwarts actually has a big happy stoner community. And contrary to popular belief Harry Potter knows nothing of it. Its kind of funny actually since everyone calls him Pothead.  
  
Anyway. Over the summer my brothers, Fred and George gave me a job at there store. Turns out that they smoke too. They also make experimental drugs, but they said I was too young for that. But they did let me smoke with them a few times. God, they have the strongest shit too. One hit and you're gone. I think they might lace it with something. They gave em a big stash of it in for my birthday, and promised to give me more after it was gone. As long as mom doesn't find out. Hmm i wonder how they make all of this stuff right under her nose.  
  
My birthday was actually a few days ago. My parents, Bill and Charlie all gave me money to buy a new wardrobe. I guess they've suddenly realized that I'm actually a girl and I need to wear girl clothes and not stupid Quidditch shirts and baggy pants. Ron gave me some Cannons poster that he wanted. He does that every year, gives me something he knows I wont like so i end up giving it to him. Well I happen to know someone else who would want that poster so he's not getting it. Heehee.I know I'm evil. But he deserves it, the prick. Hermione gave me a book. Oh well, at least its a good book. The complete works of Shakespeare actually. Harry gave me a broom care kit, too bad I don't actually have my own broom. I think he was a bit hurt when I told him that. But then he said that now I'll have the motivation to save up for one. Percy sent me this journal. I think his present is the best, it shows that he actually knows me. For some reason everyone thinks I'm terrified of diaries and journals. How stupid, its just a muggle journal its not gonna possess me and make me kill chickens. This sort of stuff just doesn't happen to people twice.  
  
Anyway I have to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get my school stuff and buy new clothes. Yay! So I'll write tomorrow. Nite nite. 


	2. Shopping

August 21st, Thursday.  
  
Well, I just got back from my shopping trip. I went with the twins. First we went to Diagon Alley and got all my school stuff plus new robes. And I got two new dressrobes too, one in slytherin green and one in gold. I don't think my brother's gonna like the green once, but whatever. They look really nice with my hair. Anyway, that was all pretty much like it is every year. But then the twins said that they gave a surprise for me.  
  
They took me to muggle London!  
  
It was great. I bought tons of clothes there. I got these really cool black pants that have triangles cut out all the way down the sides. And then Fred bought me a vinyl jacket that has fake zebra fur trim. He said it makes me look like a prostitute. Haha, but I like it anyway. Most of the stuff I got ended up being black or red. Except for my pink plaid bondage skirt and hot pink fishnet shirt. I got some make up too. Mostly glitter. Then George bought me a tiara. Ooh and I also got a pink feather boa. I don't know if I'll ever get a chance to wear it, but its nifty so I got it. And when it was time to go home the twins said they have one more place to take me. So they took me to a pipe store. And I got my first pipe, it's glass with purple and white swirls. When we got home Fred put a charm on it to make it shatter proof.  
  
The next few days are going to be really hectic so I donno when I'm going to get a chance to write again. But I've had a pretty hard day so I'm going to go to bed now. Good night.  
  
**************************************************************************** ** A/N: yay! People actually reviewed my story!  
  
Mia: haha yeah i think a lot of the potter kids are stoners, especially the Hufflepuffs.  
  
eedoe: yes it was a muggle diary that possessed her, but come on, that sort of stuff doesn't happen twice, I don't think Voldie's that stupid. If he wanted to posses her he'd use something else.even though it wasn't really his idea to posses her but Malfoy's. And for some reason I think Malfoy's smarter than Voldie so he wouldn't give her another evil diary. And come on, how many evil diaries are out there? Probably just one. Us if there were lots of them then it would be so unoriginal.see so Virginia can trust her muggle note book. 


End file.
